dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy Rogers
Description Shaggy Rogers is a normal human with an insatiable appetite, or so he would have you believe. In reality, he is a supernatural being of immense strength, having shown the power to both manipulate time and space, though the time manipulation isn't something within his direct control. He technically comes from the Scooby Doo franchise, however the account is more directly inspired by the meme that was circulating in late 2018 of "Ultra Instinct Shaggy" Account History The account was original created back in March 2017 under the handle @DaveTheDrone, and was intended as a joke account for a streamer/youtuber SovietWomble, however it was never noticed or got attention in the 5 tweets made for the single stream and was promptly abandoned. Eventually the account was re-purposed into what is there today sometime in late March, right before the main events of the Kongfinity war commenced. History At some point before his activities on twitter, Shaggy's true power had been revealed to the rest of the gang, including Scooby. Most of his friends were then fearful of their once friend and Shaggy, not wanting to injure or make the others remain fearful, fled with the mystery machine off into nowhere, leaving them all behind, at which point the gang all went their separate ways. Eventually Shaggy decided to start using twitter, and made some posts, eventually discovering DK's post from his would-be deathbed. Not long after, Shaggy was contacted again by Scooby, who had seemed to forgive him, asking for rescue as he was starving after the gang split up. Shaggy made his way over quickly, and brought Scooby back to his new camp he had established in the jungle near the coast where DK Island resided. Kongfinity War Shaggy entered into the fray of the Kongfinity war while DK was laying on his deathbed, offering to try and use some of his power in an attempt to restore DK to health. This did not come to fruition as K-Rool instead decided to use his newly absorbed chaos emeralds to save DK, as he felt it was not fitting to remove his rival if there would be nothing to do. Not long after, Shaggy ended up involved in the search for the power stones, fearing K-rools plans if he would be able to collect him. His fear drove him far enough that he even had to cross his once friend, Krusha, Ultimately, Shaggy ended up surrendering the power stone to K-Rool after an extended duel that would seemingly have gone on forever, saying "there were things at play out of his control", and its why he surrendered it. Shaggy ended up grouping with all of the other members of the kongfinity war on the beach before the snap, and fought alongside them to stop the now almost fully powered Krool from trying to get the last stone, contrary to his earlier statement and actions. Ultimately, they all failed and Krool was able to snap everyone, including Scooby. With his best friend erased from existence now, he had a mission, to gather the dragon balls and reverse what K-Rool had done. Using his portal abilities for the first time publicly, he went and retrieved an old friend, Vegeeta, to take advantage of his experience with the dragon balls. This search eventually lead him to encounter Bluster, who had found one upon his estate while being a reigning monarch. Bluster agreed to give the dragon ball to Shaggy, assuming he was granted permission to join Shaggy on his journey, to which Shaggy agreed to. The trio, soon to be duo as Vegeeta gets bored and leaves, go off and encounter King boo with another dragon ball, with Shaggy promising Boo that good things would come to him if he gave Shaggy the dragon ball, which did happen as his followers soon started to rise. After visiting Boo, it was time to go and retrieve the dragon balls which had been collected by Lancer, one of K-Rool's cronies. During the trip over, Shaggy had made contact with Grookey, and the small green monkey had promised to give the dragon ball he had found to the group in order to help them, with both groups meeting up in Lancer's hideout and the exchange took place. As for Lancer himself, it didn't take much effort to convince lancer to give it over, however one of Lancer's friends, Jevil, instead takes the two of them and attacks both Lancer, Shaggy and Bluster. They manage to fight off Jevil, and shaggy takes the remaining dragon balls, going to meet with DK, who was currently engaged in a duel with K-Rool and in possession of the final dragon ball. DK then defeats K-Rool and steals his wallet, leaving Shaggy with the last dragon ball, at which point he wished to reverse the snap, and strip K-Rool of both the emeralds and the infinity stones, scattering them to the wind. Thus, the Kongfinity war came to an end. Monster Hunter Havoc After the Kongfinity War had ended, Shaggy ended up hanging around doing not a whole lot, but this did not last long, as a non-DKCU account, DryBones, had started to go around and collect "Golden needles", which Shaggy had stumbled across one of by mistake. After learning from Drybones what they did, he considered them too dangerous to leave on their own, and started looking for them when he got the chance. One of these needles was protected by a 6 limbed, black dragon. This dragon ended up coating Shaggy with its scales, and unbeknownst to him, gave him the Frenzy Virus. This Virus slowly sapped Shaggy of his powers, while also making him look more and more purple in hue over time. Not long after being infected, Shaggy somehow found himself in a completely different dimension or world, hes not sure which, inhabited by large monsters. Without access to his portal powers, Shaggy was forced to use more conventional means to defend himself, collecting a large axe, sword and shield from nearby. Multiple times shaggy was assaulted by another dragon-like creature, this one known as a Rathalos as Shaggy was informed. Due to the lack of power and not being familiar with these new weapons, Shaggy was forced to take a defensive "Run away" stance to this beast. Eventually after the aid from a local, Shaggy was able to overcome his foe, and learned how to master the new tools at his disposal. With the defeat of the Rathalos, Shaggy had managed to overcome the frenzy virus, granting him even greater strength than he once possessed, permenantly granting him a new more dangerous form above his "Shaggy Blanco" form, "Apex Shaggy". Not long after this, the original black dragon, now known to be a Gore Magala, returned, shedding its once black scales for new golden ones, becoming a Shagaru Magala. The two dueled each other, with Shaggy coming out on top, and him returning to his camp, with a pair of now trophied monsters. Kongspace Emissarry During the events of Kongspace Emissarry, Shaggy gets one of the weapons acquired from his quick visit to the world of monster hunter, a Brachydios Switch axe, to Krochead who upgraded it into the axe we know today. Not long after, he learns of the scourge of metal heads attacking all of his friends on twitter. Not knowing the safety of King Boo, one of his early friends despite the fact Boo would normally be considered a foe, he goes to check on him, with Scooby tagging along Trivia * Shaggy is one of the accounts in the DKCU known to try and involve the community as much as possible, alongside Tabuu, though the others do like and appreciate the community too. * Several friends and even family of the writer of shaggy's account have created parody accounts due to him. * The Shaggy account was conceived at 3 am while the owner was drunk * Canonically Shaggy has acknowledged the existence of, and interacted with, 3 other regular shaggy accounts and 2 red shirt Shaggy Accounts, making a total of 5 different Shaggy accounts, including Red Shirt Shaggy of Parodyverse. The reasoning for all of this is a combination of Shaggy and Red breaking the timeline. ** there is further evidence of Shaggy breaking the timeline, as old, once defeated enemies came through his portals into subspace during the events of Kongspace Emissarry as if nothing happened, and people who have once defeated a different Tabuu, such as Plague Knight, were brought in. Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Member